


【龄龙】黑皮小野猫和白皮奶牛

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Summary: *性转*舔阴 av女演员 脏话
Relationships: 张九龄/王九龙, 龄龙
Kudos: 53





	【龄龙】黑皮小野猫和白皮奶牛

**Author's Note:**

> *性转  
> *舔阴 av女演员 脏话

1.  
张九龄听说公司里来了个很有潜力的新人，老板指名要她去带新人。  
她最烦的就是带新人这套了，无论是什么原因进了她这行，无非就是因为钱——给家里男丁治病要花钱，自己要给鼻子二次修复要花钱，裸贷了五十万要花钱，被黑社会大哥逼迫还是要花钱——可偏偏这些新人当了婊子还要立牌坊，一个个哭哭啼啼地不得了，就好像是强奸了似得，有的连处都不是还哭的起劲儿。  
她还要去跟导演商量，清空工作人员，导游又得摸着她屁股说龄姐儿你知道的做我们这行不能要脸。  
是啊，当然不能要脸，她就是不要脸才能混到公司顶台柱的身份。  
张九龄就是这样，烦躁又脸臭，叼着根烟穿的跟十八岁不良少女似得和王九龙见面的，就是真正见面了，她才能知道这个所谓的有潜力到底多有潜力。

2.  
公司餐今儿好不容易加了点肉，张九龄几乎是夹一满盘子就往王九龙那边看。  
王九龙就好像知道有这么个姐姐看她似得，茫茫然抬起头，精致的眉毛一弯，好漂亮好清纯一张脸就撞进张九龄眼里。  
他奶奶的别告诉她这人是素颜。张九龄暗骂，低头就咬住自己盘里的鸡腿，头发丝儿吃一嘴都无所谓。  
可仔细一想，自己让着个丫头片子干嘛，来了这儿不都得衣服裤子脱一地掰着屁股就给操。张九龄回过味儿，恶狠狠地撕下一块肉，看见的是坐在她对面的王九龙。  
姐姐你不能吃这么多肉，我第一次是跟你拍，我不喜欢腥味儿太重的东西。丫头片子噘着嘴，粉粉嫩嫩一张嘴跟个大小姐似得，说出来的话跟个老手，让张九龄都眉毛忍不住挑起来。  
我凭什么迁就你?张九龄粗生粗气地问。  
因为我迁就姐姐了。王九龙不在乎地把自己盘子跟她调了个个儿，张九龄一看净是些青菜叶子寡淡得很。  
不吃。张九龄无肉不欢，减肥成功以后就不吃那些清水一烫的玩意儿，和她上床的男演员也不敢对她怎么样，到底是出了名的野性。  
九龄儿——王九龙一定是惯会这样撒娇的。张九龄心里盘算着这个死丫头能把自己怎么样，只见着对方踩在凳子上，几乎整个身子都趴在桌子上，奶子压的严实，嘴里咬着菜叶儿就要张九龄接过去。  
跟我儿在这儿玩花样儿?  
张九龄没搞过蕾丝边，但是搞过3p，和女人亲嘴她门儿清，索性大大方方亲过去。  
这人嘴里甜过头了，腻得慌，嘴唇倒是软和，就是唇彩不够不沾杯。  
嚼着菜叶儿，张九龄指着那根西兰花，意思很明确:伺候着姐，姐姐给你甜头。

3.  
剧本是临时加的，百合本，还是中规中矩的清纯小丫头勾引黑社会大姐头。  
张九龄轻描淡写扫了一眼高她一个头的王九龙，眼睛落在对方沉甸甸的奶子上面。清纯小丫头?别放屁了，整个一白皮大奶牛。  
王九龙走过来，软软糯糯地叫了声姐。  
张九龄顺手一摸这头发还有点湿，就知道这人刚洗了澡，懒洋洋问了句，第一次?  
嗯，我第一次拍这种片。王九龙答地很老实，任由张九龄捏着她嘴唇玩儿。  
行，你听话，我不让你疼。这嘴巴有点肿，指不定是中午亲的。张九龄想，打算收了手，可偏偏王九龙用脸蹭了蹭她的掌心。  
王九龙的嗓子跟蜜糖一样黏糊，委屈地问:姐，第一次疼吗?  
张九龄被她这架势搞得心里痒痒的，少女带来的柔弱是她没有体会过的，不是哭哭啼啼的麻烦，而是崽崽求抱抱的弱势，她低声说:都有点疼，第一次就这样疼。  
那你会让我疼吗?少女眼角带着粉红，纯情带媚。  
我当然会让你疼了。张九龄冷酷无情，不解风情，除了她揉了一把王九龙的脸。

4.  
王九龙被张九龄抵到墙上，明明她可还要比撩起她上衣的女人高一个头，可是她偏偏要虚弱地呻吟着，似推非推地把手环在张九龄脖子上。  
“丫头片子毛没长齐，奶子倒是挺大。”张九龄要王九龙自己咬着衣服，而她的手顺着胸罩那点缝全摸了进去。  
女人手劲儿一直不小，揉揉捏捏地不过瘾，干脆一手解了胸罩钩子，低头埋进女孩儿发育过于良好的乳沟里。张九龄低低地笑起来，舌头舔着那点皮肤，或许是因为紧张那里已经出了点汗，咸的，不好吃。  
“姐姐……”王九龙小声地叫着，不自觉地挺了挺胸，“你舔舔它。”  
张九龄看着她五根手指都陷进王九龙的奶子里，她本来就不是正经的亚洲黄皮，黑皮女孩才是这几年的流行趋势，可偏偏王九龙白的过分，两相对比倒是色情大于违和。  
也许是张九龄迟迟不动作，王九龙磨地难受，拉着张九龄的一只手就到自己裙子里，谁也不知道里面进去了几根，只看见王九龙眼泪挂在眼角，呼吸急促。  
“你好湿啊妹妹。”  
张九龄咬住王九龙的乳头，牙齿厮磨，吐出来又含进去，肿大了好些。  
“楠楠、姐姐我叫楠楠。”王九龙的腿夹着张九龄的手腕，眼泪终于掉下来了。

5.  
王九龙伏在桌子上，手臂撑着，两颗湿濡的乳头搭在桌面上。  
而现在她下面已经被脱光了。  
张九龄就跪在她两腿之间，去舔着她的阴户，张九龄的口活可真好，知道哪儿是阴蒂哪儿是最爽快的，连着手进去，王九龙尖叫声一下大过一下。  
“那里！不要碰！”王九龙夹紧了腿，哀求连连。  
张九龄似乎是听不到，手指抽插的更快，最后似乎是真的忍不住了，王九龙潮吹出来的液体射了张九龄一脸。  
王九龙浑身打着颤，下身淅淅沥沥地撒着水，张九龄舔着她腿根，带着笑说:“怎么还尿出来了。”  
“对不起姐姐——”王九龙被拽住头发和张九龄唇舌交缠在一起。

6.  
导演很满意，王九龙是个新人倒是挺放的开，阴部收缩都放荡地要命。  
张九龄有点嫌弃地捡起自己的内裤，刚刚王九龙跟着剧情走舔湿了她的内裤，现在上面黏糊糊的，她压根儿不想穿。只不过是离洗浴室还有点距离，不得不勉强遮掩一下罢了。  
她瞥了一眼王九龙，对方还没回过神，扶着墙跟烂泥一样。她是心里看不下去，拉着王九龙胳膊就把人拽到自己身边。  
王九龙还是眼睛红艳艳得，嘴上有她没吃干净的体液。  
跟我洗澡。张九龄踩着自己拖鞋，半拽硬拉地把王九龙带到莲蓬头底下。  
姐姐，我好难受。王九龙哑着嗓子说，眼泪跟着洗澡水一起往下滴。  
张九龄不知道怎么对王九龙说，你进了我们这行，就是以后挣够钱了，不用在这儿呆了都没人瞧得起你。可她还是想对王九龙说，你看你长这么好看，你就算是个婊子都有人要你，何况以后你就要有钱，你就得是这儿的台柱子，谁都得供着你，你怕什么。  
她更想起刚刚她手指进的深了，碰到了薄薄的一层膜。  
所以张九龄捧着王九龙的脸:别难过，你乖以后姐罩你。

7.  
不是的，姐姐。王九龙抽抽噎噎地说，你刚刚没找着我高潮点，我不得劲儿。  
张九龄捧着王九龙的手不自觉用力，转而变成捏，王九龙怯生生地问姐姐你是抽筋了吗?  
过去靠着。张九龄撩起滴水的头发，脚踢了王九龙一下。  
干嘛?  
给你松快松快。

8.  
公司里的潜力新人只接百合片就让老板很头疼了，老牌顶梁柱也跟着新人跑，两个人倒是很合得来就是了。  
王九龙捏着个剧本，扭着屁股又扭着奶子，当着其他人的面就坐在张九龄脚边，咬着嘴不好意思地说:姐姐你怎么不接这个本子呀，我觉得挺好的呀。  
张九龄跟着人家小姑娘对剧本，看着这么个扭捏的样子，冷笑一声:黑皮小野猫和白皮大奶牛，宝贝儿你挺会挑啊，你是产个奶我瞧瞧。  
王九龙无辜地眨眨眼:我有买这种药，你要试试吗?  
滚蛋吧你。张九龄气到发笑，王九龙顺杆上爬整个人都缠到张九龄身上。  
背着张九龄，王九龙冷冷地瞧着小姑娘，无声地张了张嘴:看见了吗，姐姐是我的。  
王九龙屁股被打了一巴掌，张九龄看着本子台词就说:不许吓唬别人。  
哦。王九龙不情不愿地应着。  
张九龄揉了揉她屁股，继续看自己的本子。

end


End file.
